The present invention relates to a connector of the type which is utilized for providing electrical connection to a printed wiring board from electrical conductors wherein a quick disconnect is provided between the conductors and the connector.
A connector of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,933 to Black et al. wherein a two row block for mounting on a circuit board is disclosed. The block includes two rows of female terminals extending parallel to the circuit board. A contact tail of each terminal is in electrical connection with the circuit board. The connector block is mounted with a bottom surface thereof adjacent a flat face of the circuit board. The contact tails extending perpendicular to the terminals extend through the bottom surface and into appropriate connection with the circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,319 to Olsson relates to a flat conductor cable connector having a bottom surface mounted on one side of a circuit board. Terminals within the connector block include tail portions extending exterior to a side wall of the connector block in a direction generally parallel with the surface of the circuit board. The tails are bent downwardly toward the circuit board to make connection therewith.
Conventional connector blocks generally rest directly on one of the planar surfaces of a circuit board. This feature not only utilizes space that might more appropriately be used but unduly limits the spacing of adjacently mounted printed wiring boards.